


[Fate/Zero]七宗罪（下）

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 补档





	[Fate/Zero]七宗罪（下）

贪婪 avaritia

王脚下所踩的并不是玫瑰，而是无尽的鲜血。

虽说等待并不总是一件优雅的事，但远坂时臣的礼节也实在是周到的过分了，这名贵族出身的演员，一直以来游刃有余地游走在臣子与御主的身分之间，完美就连吉尔伽美什也挑不出什么错处──但也只是如此罢了。

远坂时臣一定不知道吧，吉尔伽美什老早就瞧出来了，这名男子的欲望其实相当寡淡，无论是追求圣杯本身或抵达魔术根源，皆是出自于时臣身为魔术师的责任，荣耀、尊贵、权柄都并非他内心真正所求。吉尔伽美什作为王者，理所当然拥揽着世上所有的欲望，时臣的目的在他看来，就仿佛他收藏多年的西洋酒，徒有名贵却是虚有其表。

不过从某个时刻起，吉尔伽美什察觉到一件事。

时臣的魔力，变味了。

就仿佛刻意在酒水之中加入新的酒粕所制成的浊酒，带着比先前更加混浊的半透明乳白色泽，并被盛装在泛着幽微暗色的陶制器皿内，香气饱满，口感浓稠而黏腻，必定是万种风情的滋味。

远坂阵营的御主与从者至今仍尚未建立魔术回路，英灵本身蕴藏的魔力庞大的几乎不曾耗尽，况且起初他亦对时臣平淡的魔力嗤之以鼻，这样的改变令英灵的感到前所未有的兴致高昂，几乎是半强迫性的──在远坂时臣的脑袋甚至都尚未转过来的情况下，双方体内回路的末端纠缠到一起，其滋味同吉尔伽美什想象中一般妙不可言，就仿佛新鲜软绵的酒粕在口中缓缓化开。

-

金色英灵从外头披甲归来，正好迎上黄昏时分，整座山坡被夕阳染成火一般的热烈，就连宅院都仿佛要烧起来似的，十分悲壮，大抵这就是日落西山吧，吉尔伽美什太明白何谓衰颓之相，而如今的远坂家，正逐渐步上这样的道路，圣杯战争至此之于他们阵营而言，已是一场失去胜算的战役。

倒是吉尔伽美什却很享受这样的氛围，在庭院中流连了一会，才提起步伐踏进屋里，长驱直入像是入侵敌人的领土。

但如今又有什么不是他的呢。

魔术回路的连结仿佛正式宣告英灵可以恣意消耗自己的魔力维持肉体现世，他的手搁在金属制的门把上，冰冰凉凉，在将房门完全推开以前，先看见了时臣半弯下腰的影子，这个人就是这样的，即便前一刻在打着多么丑陋的算盘，或做着其他什么，待吉尔伽美什出现在他面前的时候，神色却恭敬地仿佛他一直都维持着那样的姿态等候王的归来。

吉尔伽美什不发一语地坐到沙发上，手肘恣意摆靠在扶手，抬眼懒懒地看他，那种属于上位者的傲慢与慵懒令远坂时臣在心底发出满足的长叹，他顺从地半跪在英灵脚旁，由右脚开始，替英灵一一卸下铠甲，如果英灵愿意，那可以是一瞬间的事，但他却乐于花上十到十五分钟的时间，冷眼瞧着这名以侍奉尊贵事物为荣幸的男子，极力与内心欲望做抗争，紧绷着全身肌肉，将所有气力聚缩到指尖之上，使其维持着平稳的状态，不过度流连于触碰面前这具肉体，这副拼命压抑着自己的痛苦模样，使吉尔伽美什感到了极大的愉悦。

魔力剧烈涌向英灵体内的瞬间，吉尔伽美什几乎可以看见时臣的内心情景，乳白色的浊酒被漆黑深邃的酒器逐渐吸收了，杯底的沉淀物随之翻滚着，直到完全干涸的那一刻，又再一次地盛满新酒。

时臣如行跪拜礼一样在英灵面前完全跪下了，那排列宛若雕像优美的脚指与弓起足部时充满力量的腿部线条，就仿佛蜿蜒的河谷，神话一定是真的，他相信太阳与月亮是由双眼所变成，血液是河川，四肢与躯干是山脉。

男子的面颊贴着英灵的足背，仿佛陷入沙地般的柔软，他就这样挨在英灵脚下，从内心同时迸发而出的生的意志与死亡冲动将他紧紧地束缚，就此不再为他所操控──他原是这样渴望这刻的来临，如同信徒盼望末日审判后的永生。

逐渐有水浸润细沙地的土壤，就如同信徒以发擦干神子被哭湿的脚，远坂时臣亲吻他的足背，以他唯一的王，吉尔伽美什之名。

他以为此刻就可以是他的救赎。

暴食gula

兰斯洛特仿佛不知餍足的兽，蚕食鲸吞着御主身上的每一分魔力，鲜血，肉体，乃至生命。

由这样丑陋骯脏的虫子凝聚制造出的魔力，其味道可想而知，不可能会是多么上等的美味，混浊的劣酒，腐朽的干肉，湿滑的苔藓，破败的残花，但骑士无从挑剔，虽然方法不甚光明，但这确实是可以与王之从者媲美的丰沛魔力。

在虫群的引导之下，兰斯洛特习以为常地踏入了暗巷深处，高洁光明的湖之骑士，什么时候开始居然与黑暗要更为匹配，要是同袍们见到了，一定会相当惊讶吧，这样阴森窄小的暗巷，并不是属于人类的乐园，巷内堆积着各样的废物与垃圾残骸，或许在他人眼里，他的御主和前面所提及的这几样物体，似乎也并无实质上的区别。

在一片沉寂的空间中，翅刃虫持续振动翅膀的低频噪音令骑士感到些许烦躁，当然这不过是表面上的原因，兰斯洛特知道，在这些虫群里，总有这么一两只，是作为间桐脏砚的眼睛存在的，他的御主无法拒绝，但他却可以，遭到狂化咒语束缚的地狱骑士，其所行之事并不需要冠以任何合理之名。

狂战士身上缠绕着的不祥之气愈发浓烈了，浓密的黑雾以他为中心在巷内扩散开来，甚至不曾给予虫群们任何足以挣扎的时间，当它们如同腐肉般啪搭一声掉到地上的时候，翅膀仍在试图做着最后的挣扎与拍动。

湖之骑士所侍奉的主人，此刻正在王座上等候他的得胜归来，骑士当是不辱君命，当兰斯洛特来到半躺在木箱与垃圾堆中的白发青年面前，其身上围绕的黑影已经随着所有虫子的生命一同散去了，摘下头盔的鸢色骑士，有一张刚肃清秀的脸孔，他如同过去数次般，将青年歪倒的身躯摆正，单膝置地跪在他的面前，标准的臣下之礼，只有如此，骑士的胜利才算是实至名归。

尽管他的御主已经失去了意识，但每每当他结束战斗归来，他仍会如此做。

供应狂战士的魔力显然是超过青年负荷所需的，在战斗中被狂化的兰斯洛特，并没有办法很清醒地控制自己的行动，一昧的超支使用魔力以致刻印虫在御主体内暴走，虫群骚动到了极致，经由血管或脏器之间的通道在青年体内四处钻窜，啃噬他的神经与肉体，那大概是兰斯洛特穷极一生都无法想象的苦楚，勉强形容的话，他想那并不会比要在亚格拉宾手下撑过他的严刑拷问要更轻松，而他的御主却交付了比连生命更为惨烈的代价支撑到了现在，他确信雁夜的骨子确实流着间桐家的血，比虫要顽强百倍的生命力，不在乎任何尊严与代价，远坂时臣与他的金色从者可没从他们这里少吃过苦头，他确信这便是他的御主最想要见到的景象。

然而此刻这名以被狂化咒语所束缚的鸢色骑士，甚至都不敢使出比提起自己的长剑哪怕只大上一点的力气触碰他的主人，他将双手撑在青年两侧，再三确认自己的姿势不会压迫到身下之人的任何一个部位之后，伸出舌头，犹如一只忠心的巨型犬，怜悯地舔拭起御主脸上污秽的痕迹，他的战斗吞噬着主人的魔力，而他却不由自主的迷恋上主人逐渐衰败的肉体。

这名男子和他所侍奉过的亚瑟王，可以说是完全极端的两种存在，卡美洛的王高贵而圣洁，仿佛就连抬头看他一眼都是重大的罪过，而他的御主却是如此卑微的活着，甚至就连完全的直起身来都做不到──这种话要是说出来的话，定是对王极大的亵渎吧，别说是莫德雷德之流，肯定就连贝迪维尔也会加以斥责他的不敬，但兰斯洛特确实从他近乎无能的御主身上，看见了亚瑟王的影子。

同样是孤身一人，并皆不曾为己身展开笑容，他们的幸福是建立在他人身上的，雁夜注视着樱小姐的时候，就王在城墙上俯视万民的眼神是如此相像，王是温柔的人，雁夜也是温柔的人，就连对除了自己关注的事物以外一无所知这一点，通通都一模一样。

他的御主通常这个时候会开始呕血，耗尽魔力的虫子失去了待在主人体内的价值，争先恐后地从喉咙的通道里随着大量的鲜血涌出，其中一大部分飞溅到了骑士鸢色的铠甲上，然而骑士对此却仿佛没有任何意识，这名身经百战的战场老将只是想着，原来人的体内可以有着这么多血，存在于这副苍白干瘪，几乎耗尽一切的空洞躯壳中。

他的鲜血为兰斯洛特而流，他的魔力为兰斯洛特所用，说是御主以肉身供养着他的从者，此话一点都不为过。

御主就是他的圣人。

骑士最后的亲吻落在御主半阖着的右眼睑上，接着像是什么都没有发生似的，再度挺起胸膛，守护着主人，直到他醒来的那一刻为止。

间桐雁夜对此一无所知，他几乎不和他的从者交流，他只是这样对兰斯洛特下令。

他说，Berserker，你无须顾忌任何，只需要尽情的破坏一切，无论多少魔力我都会供应，请你为了我而战。

间桐雁夜说，Berserker，请你为我。

骑士王说，兰斯洛特卿，请你为我带来胜利。

一切皆如您所愿，我的主人。

色欲 luxuria

其一

远坂时臣擅长的火系魔术，同他家传的宝石魔术一样皆是在夜里最显华光，然而魔术师大抵天生体质带凉，仿佛他贴身携带的那些宝石玛瑙，火都烧不热，传说年头久远的宝石会吸取人的生气，远坂时臣自是不信，但往往绮礼提起时，吉尔伽美什却笑而不言，令绮礼隐隐感到，传说可能是真的。

倒是时臣的身骨尚未有宝石那般冷硬，肌肉纹理细致仿佛用红酒煨了入味的上好牛肉，摸上去的触感使吉尔伽美什记起在早些年在乌鲁克他还养蛇的那个时候，他狎昵地抚弄御主后颈上的那一小块皮肤，如同摩娑那条宠物蛇翻过来的肚皮。

但总结起来，金色英灵其实是不喜欢蛇的，偏巧这自作聪明的御主却将蛇皮当做了圣遗物，他甫现世的第一个念头便是想，这人莫不是要克我。

这样的念头逐渐酝酿成为从金色英灵的牙上所滴下的毒液，一点一滴的腐蚀着二人之间的联系，至此为止，成了这样扭曲的关系。

吉尔伽美什是源自古老文明的英灵，那是旧世界神话最后的鼎盛时代，人类与神灵之间的关系紧密相连，他们的信仰充满迷乱，他们崇尚肉体，任由情欲沉沦，人类乐意以肉体与神交易，愉悦神灵，魔术师知悉世上数种的魔力供给方式，但没有用，到了吉尔伽美什这里除了肉体的奉献别无其他，既古板又荒淫，旧世界的产物不过如此───远坂时臣在金色英灵看不见的地方──彼时他的脸深深陷入松软的羽毛靠枕里──快意地扬起唇角，仿佛只有保持着这般扭曲的恶意，魔术师才能拒绝承认自己在与吉尔伽美什每次交合中所获得的肉体欢愉──他原只是在献祭。

那条作为圣遗物的蛇皮，实际上和吉尔伽美什再相衬也不过了，在众多与蛇有关的传说中，时臣很早就知道，他所能召唤的除吉尔伽美什之外不会是其他，金色英灵是世界上最古老的毒蛇，阴冷冷的缠上来，就连亲吻都没有任何温度，他睡在你身旁，总有一天会把你吞噬掉。

──那么我一定，十分期待那日的到来。

其二

berserker，我觉得很冷。

间桐雁夜说。

然而他的御主却仍旧最喜欢站在高楼上，任凭楼顶的强风将他身影吹得更加单薄，他的御主身上只残留下两种色彩，鲜血的红与肤色的白，但他的御主最喜欢的颜色其实是紫色，他的御主喜欢在做爱的时候折腾他的头发，他的御主喜欢做一个哪都讨不了好的好人。

从”那个地方”出来的时候，间桐雁夜会变得特别暴躁，今日如是，骑士甚至尚未来得及卸下铠甲，他的御主就已经迫切地缠到他身上，但比起缠这样的字眼，却仿佛更像是，若再不抓着什么东西的话，这个男人就会溺毙于比世界根源的深处都要难以触及的虚数之海。

兰斯洛特单手拥他，空下的手仍是慢条斯理的将包覆在身体各处的甲冑一一卸下，这是先前他所察觉到的，关于御主的秘密，间桐雁夜似乎很喜欢铠甲碰撞时候发出的声响，沉沉重重，冰冰冷冷，仿佛唯有此道才能证明这真的是属于他的骑士。

这具残缺的身体机能已经不甚完全，但兰斯洛特仍虔诚亲吻着御主失去知觉的半身，仿佛正是那些盘根错节的伤疤与灰土般的皮肤才使他如此兴致高昂，此刻他的御主一如既往紧闭着双眼，好似如此就能假装一切皆不存在，他也从不喜欢和自己的从者交合，鸢色骑士对此不以为意，他熟悉这副躯体如同他熟悉这个人，现在还不到时候。

「从后面，berserker。」

几乎是贴着骑士的耳廓，间桐雁夜说，但这并不是调情，只是今日在虫仓所受的折辱已令他声嘶力竭，像一支由破损的手风琴所拉出的残破的歌。

然而英灵并不为所动，雁夜困惑地看他，他的骑士温柔且无情，他索求自己的身体就如同他耗损自己的魔力，明明无论哪方面只会令间桐雁夜更快地迈向死亡，尽管如此，他的骑士仍从未停下他的脚步。

「……我不喜欢这个姿势，Kariya。」

兰斯洛特的语调相当生硬，比起出于对指示的不满，雁夜更宁愿相信是二人过少的言语交流所导致。

狂战士不需要怜悯，也无所谓理性与劝谏，所以当他召唤出兰斯洛特的时候，或许自己内心其实也是有点儿高兴的，光明所未能照亮的混沌之暗，理所当然以此地为共生。

所以，请不要触碰，不要理解，不要靠近，关于罪恶我想我并不需要更多的注解，请让我保有最后一丝尊严，假装我能毫不费力就站在众人面前，谩骂或误解，我想我都可以承受。

间桐雁夜发出嘶哑的低笑，从英灵的腿间爬起，身子在地上伏的极低，以男人而言稍嫌窄小的臀部却高高抬起，回过头来看他的时候，泛红的右眼角带了几分苍白的媚意。

「你会喜欢的，不是吗？」

兰斯洛特高大的阴影罩住间桐雁夜整具身体，俯下身来咬住御主的肩头──那处的齿痕从来没有真正消失过，层层迭迭，旧疤迭上新伤，来自他所豢养的忠诚的大狗。骑士捅入御主肠道的最深处，感受间桐雁夜一张一缩细密地咬他，彼此呼吸深深纠缠着，此刻骑士无所谓温柔，顾不得怜惜御主衰败的肉体，横冲直撞如同在赴一场战役，只在这个时候雁夜才感到自己确实是活着的，他的皮肤逐渐泛起一层水光，呈现弓型的姿势使他锁骨处深深凹陷着，仿佛水漥般盛着汗水，随着骑士撞击自己的臀部的动作，汗水不断滴落到地板，将他身下的石砖染成比旁的要更加深沉的一种铁灰色。

在地板上跪着做爱，间桐雁夜以为他是在祈祷，却并不是这样。

他只是更加地向地狱靠近，与他的从者一起任由命运任意宰割。

湖光骑士想起了他被召唤的那一日。

虽然在某方面的人品为人所诟病，但武艺位列圆桌骑士之首的兰斯洛特确实是有他的本事的，自他死后数百年以来，也曾在英灵座接收过无数次来自异世的召唤，但他从未予以回应，一次都没有，自从卡美洛的王崩逝，他便发誓他的剑再不为除王以外的人出鞘。

但那一日却不同，他首次听见那段咒文，和以往都不一样，那是极其狂妄的言语，并无任何反悔之余地，那人誓言他将斩断自己身上的枷锁，予以自己拯救，他并不需要骑士的光明，只需要骑士施展他的暴烈。

由于职阶之故，骑士透过冬木圣杯知悉了男子短暂且悲哀的一生，想要拯救一切的人，最后连自己都无法拯救，间桐雁夜的性命甚至都不会比卡美洛冬日里下的一场纷飞大雪还要长久，但男子却仿佛对此浑然不觉。

兰斯洛特被他的悲哀给深深引诱了，他在他身上看见某种东西，如同当初他被桂妮薇尔所吸引，不过是因为她凝视着王的眼神孤独而哀伤，光明的骑士喜欢一切极尽所能的悲哀之事，这原是为他的不被光所照耀之处。 

骑士予以了冬木圣杯回应，即便他深知此后他再也与光明无缘，他的双眼将蒙混沌，他的心不再为己身所有，这场战争过后，他将被众人唾弃，世人不会再如同过往称颂他的名，但他无所谓。

他的御主会接纳他的阴暗，承受他的畸形欲望，并以狂战士之名再度为他受勋。

去实行一条罪名 Saligia

我知道我有罪。我以爱为冠加冕于你。

爱欲是罪，堕落是罪，君臣乱伦是罪，道德沦丧是罪。

我罪我罪我的重罪。

但请，不要赦免，因明日将毁，而我生命短暂。

因明日将毁，而我生命短暂。

/FIN.


End file.
